What's Up Lilli?
by Madtala
Summary: We take a day to look at Lilli, and her strange behaviour. Rated T because I'm just paranoid. Please Review if it needs to be M or something because I'm just confused on this whole thing.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Now I know you've heard about OC pairing with a Canon, or an OC being a main character, but read on dear viewers, because what you see, is something you may not expect. Don't worry, the purpose is to hate her. Also, this is a oneshot.

ALSOBEWARNEDOFTORTURE

* * *

A girl who looked seemingly young awoke from her bed, stretching as her bright eyes readied themselves for a brand new day. She mastered her moves perfectly, and gracefully, she removed herself from her bed, fixing the covers and opening the blinds to greet a rising sun.

5:39 am, perfectly on schedule, she thought to herself. She opened her wardrobe and changed into her day clothes, placing her nightwear on the bed until further use. Smiling to herself, as though in thought, she went to her mirror and combed her hair. Must keep clean, she tells herself, Musn't ruin the perfection. After 200 combs for each side of her hair, it was 6:00am.

"I'm too early." She said with a sly smile. She knew she would finish this early, but she wanted to say it, as though telling herself she could gain free time. Switzerland however, had snoozed away in his room, unknowing of her routine. Slipping on her socks, she slipped out of her room ever so quietly to check on the nation of Switzerland.

Slightly opening the door, she peeked to see that the gun-weilding nation was still fast asleep. Closing the door, she sweetly smiled. The smile didn't last, as it turned cruel and malicious. 'I have time again.' She thinks to herself.

Going to the basement, she lights a candle with a lighter that's always left next to it. After lighting it up, she sees the full basement. When she first found it, she wasn't surprised by some of the things she found. Guns, knives, maps, and in the back was a sign to Switzerland telling himself he would stay Neutral. It wasn't on purpose, she knew, it was a reminder. Walking past the Guns, and the assorted items she knew belonged to Switzerland, she opened a door hidden to all but her.

Smiling evilly, she went through and slowly closed the door. You see, this door was heavy duty, and would cause too much noise for her liking if she swung it like America would. Instead, she closed it with a gentleness that could only be used to pet a bunny, with a strength that could only be described as deadly. Inside, she found herself standing on padded floor, then again, she couldn't be too careful. A couple months ago Switzerland had been hearing strange noises from the basement and asked England to take a look around, but England reluctantly told him there was none such noise.

Which is why she had soundproofed this room, the cause of the noise. A couple weeks later she found herself covered in blood, and had to rush to change it and burn the old dress before Switzerland could wake up, almost being late for their morning tea. And so she changed her clothes before continuing her treck in the secret basement room. After walking for a couple minutes she came to her destination.

As she lifted the candle higher, she came face-to-face with someone who looked just like her. Smiling cruelly she could always gain happiness from looking at the girl who was in shackles, slowly dying. She seemed bored for a minute, then took out a secret pocket-knife. Taking it out, she slowly cut the shackled girl's face and giggled, making her look slightly insane.

"Why hello 'Lilli'!" The girl cried out while laughing. There in the shackles, was the real Liechtenstien. She was already bleeding, still bleeding, from the last 'visit'. Bruised and beaten, she was beyond describing, the only discernable thing being the tears falling from her face.

"It's almost been a year and you still cry? Oh dear, what a crybaby." The fake Lilli smiled and slightly cut her face again. This caused the poor Liechtensteiner's tears to sting her further, causing her tears to pour at a more rapid pace. A doomed cycle.

'Please stop!' She wished she could say. But she couldn't. She lost the ability to talk. Not because of her soar throat, but because she was too scared.

"Aww is the crybaby hungry? I wouldn't want you to die anyway, you've still got to repent. Did you think you were going to be able to get free? No dear, we'll base it on this: How long have you known Switzerland?" The poor captive's eyes widened. Over 100 years, she tells herself.. 'Over a hundred years of THIS?' She teared up again, she couldn't handle this. She couldn't. She wouldn't. However, she didn't have time to refuse her answer as the insane girl came at her again with her deadly weapons. The only sound in the room being Lilli's unfortunate screams, soar and quiet as they were, could reach every corner of the wall, break the hearts of all those who knew her, bringing them to tears without them knowing why.

They could, if only they could pass those damned sound proof prison walls.

Later...

It was 9 am by that time. Switzerland was now awake and ready for the day. He had just changed his clothes and brushed his hair for the day. Picking up his guns he put them in their respective holsters and walked out, going to his sister's room to check on his sister. Walking inside, he came to find that she was not there. Worried and slightly panicked, he walked outside and sighed as he found her drinking their favorite tea, a nice hot cup waiting next to her, just for him.

Smiling ever so slightly, he calmed and went to her.

"Hello Lilli." As he sat down, he spotted a small drop of, no doubtedly blood on her dress, near her wrist.

"Are you hurt?" He blurted out without meaning to. She was already cursing herself mentally for not cleaning up correctly.

"I'm sorry big brother, but I seemed to have cut myself. I didn't want to bother you about it." She gave her usual smile, a smile that looked like she had just been caught for something, but a playful one.

Huffing, the Swiss went to get some bandaids and came back,"Show me your wrist." A little surprised, she asked why,"Just do it.. Please.."

"Well, okay." She told him, lifting the sleeve. He placed a bandaid on her wrist.

"Just, don't do anything in the kitchen until I wake up next time. Okay?" He sounded genuinely worried, making her smile delightfully.

"I won't!" Her answer was just as delightful.

"Thank you Lilli." Sighing, he picked up his tea and started drinking. They then began their normal everyday conversations.

While below, was the real Liechtenstein, cursing whoever brought the insane copy to their universe, as she slowly began crying again.

Somewhere else, for no reason, a certain Englishman sneezed.

* * *

HOW DO YOU LIKE MY DEPRESSING PROBABLY DISTURBING CRAP?!

Lilli: e-ehh? Wh-what happened to me?*tears up*

Switzerland:*pulls her and puts hands over her eyes* NO! Don't read this! It's to idealogically sensitive for your eyes!

Me: Holy crap. I didn't know you knew those long words, let alone how to put them into a sentence.

Vash: Shut up.

Lilli: E-ehh?

Me: Tsk tsk tsk. Sayin bad words in front of her. You know better than to do that.

Vash: =_= I'm watchin you.

Me: Whaat, this is the only one I'm doing where Lilli is like that.

Vash: And anybody else?

Me:...

Vash: oh COME ON!

ME: FINEE FINE FINE! JEEZZZZZZ!

Well, please review! Flame if you want, I dun't care XD BE A GERMAN NAZI AND TELL ME I SPELLED DON'T WRONG! XD


	2. Chapter 2

Me: You know what time it is right?  
Lilli: N-nooo?  
Vash: What the hell am I DOING here!  
Lilli: Uh-umm..  
Me: You're here to give us a comment on a new chapter about Lilli!  
Vash: You mean about that one story? Hell no! She's not reading that again!  
Me: well guess what? It's too late.  
Vash: What the hell do you mean?  
Lilli: U-umm, whenever we do something like this, we umm, are obligated, and contracted to be in the story.  
Me: Yup. Look  
England: What in the blazes am I doing here as well!  
Me: We'll have to read it! :D And since there are not two people anymore-  
Vash: Oh crap.  
Me:-But three, :) It's a new chapter in the makings.  
Vash:SHITFUCKDAMMIT!  
Lilli: O_O  
Me: ... Holy crap dude. We're still making the chapter though, congrats, you've desensitized Lilli. *covers her ears*  
Vash:... D: Oh no.  
Me: You related to Cuba or something? Lol well anyway, on to the story- ANDBEWARNEDOFACERTAINSNAPPED NORTHAMERICANWHOISN'TREALLYAMERICAN- Though I could just be joking ^_^ I'll be in it too  
Vash: HOW IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER?!  
Me: SHUT UP! YOUR LENGTHENING THIS POINTLESS SCRIPT! *whack*  
Lilli: W-we don't o-own Hetalia.

* * *

A couple weeks had passed by as years to the sad, bruised captive. She ached everywhere and wished for a place to sit, even if it were a stone bench. She wished she weren't there, wished it would just end. Poor Switzerland doesn't even know, she tells herself, What if he likes her better though? She doubts he will still love her as a sister if she escaped. Her confidence had dwindled down so low she was able to believe that he might even hate her.

She cried at the thought, but found she had no tears to cry. Crying for weeks on end has caused her tear ducts to give up in hopelessness. Her throat no longer shouted like it used to, nor did it whisper. It was instead, a sad whimper. She remained in the secret soundproof however, due to her copy's insane laughters. She was starting to believe she did something wrong to deserve a hell like that. She knew she was insane the minute she heard her copy had gotten the structure of her dna changed to match the Liechtensteiner's.  
Feeling around, she wished it could prove to be helpful in some way, but, like the rest of her, her hands were numb. The circulation of blood cut off by the shackles. She wondered how it was possible that she was still alive. She thought of her people and how horrendously this girl was running what was supposed to be HER nation. She felt ashamed for allowing such a thing to happen, for such an insane fangirl to be able to get the best of her.  
She knew she should have listened to Switzerland when he said not to trust strangers. She knew she should have suspected when the girl asked her not to reveal her whereabouts to others. She felt idiotic. She told herself she would laugh, if she could. Her kindness doomed her to this fate. Then, she wonders, why can't others be nice?  
Meanwhile, the Swiss and the false Lilli readied themselves for yet another meeting. However, Switzerland couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with Lilli. He'd known her for over 100 years, and felt as though she might be hurt.  
He had no idea why though, because in front of him, was a perfectly healthy Lilli. He quickly pushed the thought aside, and continued packing. As he did he was quickly reminded that this meeting would be five days long, and so he had packed some of his weapons just to be sure. He looked to see that once again, Lilli had a splatter of blood on her dress. He felt suspicious, though he couldn't tell why. He denied his suspicions and shoved them down. He refused to ask her why she had blood once again on her.  
He refused to believe the subtle changes in her. Then all of a sudden, Lilli poked him on the nose.  
"Hi there" She smiled as she did so, showing her packed luggage, meaning she was already done, and she was willing to help him pack so they would not be late.  
"Ah, erm. Of course." Of course he meant he understood they would be late if she didn't help, and of course she nodded in agreement and started handing him his clothes.  
They were perfectly folded as he placed them in his luggage, finishing just minutes before they had to leave. Taking the luggage, they headed down quickly, so as to not, for the first time ever, be late for a meeting.  
Getting into their car, Switzerland pounded his foot on the acceleration so as to get situated at the Meeting.  
Meanwhile, once again, a certain Britain was drinking tea, already at the world meeting. And with Britain, was America, jumping and just as energetic as always. The British drank his tea, huffing at the American, endlessly hoping he would just calm the hell down, even though he knew that was never going to happen.  
Sighing, he continued waiting for the last nations to appear. As usual, Italy and Romano were late, as well as Canada, though he'd never admit to himself, that he would forget in a mere matter of seconds, as two nations walked through the door.  
Odd, he tells himself, they are usually much earlier than this. And it seems as though they'd been rushing. They both went to their respective seats after getting the seat call from Germany and sighed in relief, brightening up for being early enough to collect their thoughts and notes for the meeting.  
America, being the oblivious person he was, ran to them, but before he could ask a single question the Swiss put a gun up.  
"Ask. I dare." America backed off and Britain found that Switzerland had been more tense than usual. He also noticed that Lilli wasn't acting like herself. Wasn't asking him to put the gun away. He supposed after all those years, she finally got used to it. He never really had a chance to look into it as Germany called forth the meeting.  
Britain managed to pass through the meeting quite easily without the American next to him bothering him too much. It seemed as though it concerned America, and so he was in full alert, or as full alert as he could get in meetings.  
After the meeting, Lilli told Switzerland she needed to use the bathroom, and therefore made a quick walk to the loo, looking into the mirror. She needed to check her eyes, her hair, her dress. Not a single thing could be out of place. Once again she found a hair out of place, and quickly worked on getting it back in place. I can't mess this up, she thinks, I can't mess this life up.  
Turning around she bumped into something, however, she couldn't tell what exactly she bumped into, until the magic invisible person started speaking.  
"U-umm, I-I'm sorry." As though it was magic, that invisible wall started becoming visible, and for a moment, Lilli thought it was a person. Then she remembered, Canada! Of course! All the Characters of Hetalia forget him.  
"Oh! I-I'm sorry." She added stutters to make it sound more believable. The Canadian looked a bit surprised and smiled slightly, as though signaling it was okay. Smiling back, Lilli thanked him and walked off.  
Getting to their hotel room, Switzerland quickly started his work, while Lilli pondered what to do with her free time. Rarely did she use a free moment to not torture the real Liechtensteiner in the unknowing Swiss's basement.  
Forcing herself to seem content with sitting there doing nothing, she decided to begin her work, happily making the decisions for the nation she oh-so-hated. She started her paperwork and as the time went by, she started putting some serious thought into the need of the people. She hated that, but she knew she couldn't fight it. As much as she hated the personification of the nation, she couldn't help but save the pitiful people.  
Meanwhile, we go back to Britain as he ponders a single thought:"Why didn't my spell work?"

* * *

A/N: Lol okay so I might be a little bit splattered in the terms of like, well how I layed out the chapter, but I'm pretty sure it's good, right? :3

Also, for like, the questions so you don't need to! :D

-Why the hell is Switzerland so dense?

-Why did you lie about crazy Canada? -I said I could have been joking :3

-What spell is Britain talking about?-Read about it. IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! *TROLLFACE*

-Will you take a year to update like you usually do? - I will if you ask!

And I think that's it! Ask a question if I haven't already asked myself! XD

Annddd I know I'm stuck now, I'm gonna have to continue

Vash: MMMFFGHGKLASFFMMMFFF *duct tape over mouth*

Me: Yay! Who did that, I wanna give em a hug :D

Lilli: Anything you comment will come straight here :) *removes the tape*

Vash: THAT'S RIGHT! WHOEVER WANTED THIS SICK THING TO BE MULTICHAPTER THEN-

Me: *puts tape over mouth again* Then we will!

Lilli: TT^TT Thank you for reading, we do not own Hetalia.

Me: ^_^"" Aww come on Lilli don't be down, you'll be rescued.. *coughIhopecough*

Lilli:*Didn't hear the last part* Really? :D Yay! :D


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey everybody! :D I'm going to try and fix my layout this time so that it's maybe not as confusing as the last time, sorry about that by the way, under the influence. Of candy! XD But seriously though I'll try to fix it :3 Though I've nearly been up for a day straight, something I'm not used to, so the whole "Layout Fixing Operation" May or may not happen in this chapter X3  
Vash:You're making another one?  
Me:fuckoff.  
Vash: What's wrong with YOU?  
Me:I'mfuckingtiredokayjesusfuckin gchristletitfuckinggoandletm ewritemygoddamnstoryomg.  
Vash:... Uhhh... Why are you talking so fast?  
Me:whythefuckaren'tItalkingsofast?Juststopaskingsomanyquestion ssoIcangetthisoverwith.  
Vash: You cuss a lot when you're cranky..  
Me:onceagainI'dliketostate:fuckoffdamnit.  
Vash:Jeez, I feel like washing out your mouth with soap.  
'mreallyjusttootiredrightnowa ndIapologizeifitseemslikemyh orribleattitudeischangingthe wayofthestory.  
Vash: Translation: She's sorry if her grumpy mood is what causes this chapter to go major dark.  
Me:yeahandthanksVash,you'rereallunderstanding.  
Vash:The sooner I can get this over with.  
Me:dammitokaylet'sgetthisstorystarted.  
Awake!Me:Sorry in advancceeee ^_^""  
Awake!Me:Also, we're going to actually use this thing called "POV" Where we tell which POV it is so maybe it's a little bit easier to understand ^_^"""

Britain's POV-  
'I knew such a spell wouldn't work. Nothing goes right when I conjure up anything.' Britain thought to himself as he saw his brother/son figure America literally jumping off the walls in a sugar high. Sighing, he felt a nudge against his shoulder. Knowing it couldn't possibly be the hyper-high American, he slowly turned, only to be faced by Flying Mint Bunny.  
Gasping in relief, he quickly pet her head,"Jeez, don't give me such a scare there!" He gave his usual cheerful laugh and other of his friends started showing up, allowing him to be surrounded by his magical friends. He didn't notice this, but America quickly lost his sugar high, and was currently staring at Britain thinking,'What the hell?'  
America's POV-  
As we look at Britain, we move to another character, about 50 meters away. All he can do is just stare, and slowly back away towards the door, hoping to escape the weirdness that is Britain before somehow, someway, the British man's awkward imaginary friends cause America to go insane.  
Reaching the door, he quietly turned the knob, his face quickly betraying how weirded out he was as he quickly opened the door and made a run for his life. Laughing at his accomplishment, he decided to visit a certain brother of his. Although he didn't know it, Canada was walking with him the whole time, his invisibility causing him to be unseen by the obnoxious superpower nation.  
"E-ehh, Who're you looking for?" America quickly spun around and looked right through Canada. And freaked.  
"GHOOOSSTTTTT!" He thusly ran down the hall crying about how the ghost just spoke to him and that the hotel was haunted and should be sued. Canada felt bad for the manager that had to calm the superstitious residents.  
Canada POV  
We go to the number one ignored nation of all time, Canada as he watches his brother run frantically down the hall screaming profanities about ghosts and ghostbusters. Sighing, he started walking towards the room he ran out of, but before he could do that, he bumped into someone.  
Lilli again, he thought. He quickly apologized and continued walking. He didn't notice what she was carrying. Walking inside, he saw Britain with his fairy friends. It was only normal to him that he could see them, it was after all, in the Kirkland genes. Or maybe it was from that one time England accidentally cast a spell on him, he couldn't tell.  
But either way, it was a nice break from having to deal with being ignored when fairies keep wanting to fly around him. Smiling, he went up to go say hi to Britain, when his fairy friends left and he looked to Canada.  
"Oh! I see you're down from your sugar high are we?" Canada looked baffled for a second and tried to speak but Britain took the chance for him.  
"Okay since you've finished jumping around the walls you can help me clean." Canada raised a finger,"And when did you get a bear? Alfred, how many times have I told you not to take in strays." Sighing in defeat the canadian put his pet Kumajirou down and rolled up his sleeves.  
"Okay! Let's get cleaning!" He said as confidently as he could, which, in his defense, was the best he could muster up. Unfortunately, to the Brit, he was very quiet, which meant he was very ill. Catching the Canadian and Kumajirou on an unlikely surprise, Britain but his palm to the younger nation's forehead and pulled it away quickly, his hand sizzling a bit.  
"Crimey- Er- Alfred, what kind of cold is this?" The truth was that Canada's place, at certain times of the year was so cold, it seemed too hot to touch.  
"You need to lay down! Honestly, making a fuss out of your broken Xbox, then not telling me you have a cold worse than death! Your way of thinking is honestly too weird!" The Brit scolded Canada softly, surprised at his leniency towards 'Alfred', and so, did what he requested. He laid on a bed near the room and the Brit then went outside to continue cleaning.  
-'Lilli' POV-  
Lilli took the box of mystery back to the room she shared with the Swiss nation and gently placed it on her bed. Confused, Switzerland tried to ask her what it was, but she said it was a secret, and that he'd have to wait.  
Even more confused, Switzerland tried to take a peak, before being lightly hit on the head by none other than the nation of Liechtenstein.  
"I'm trying to make a present for someone, it's their birthday tomorrow and- well, I didn't want to be rude so I was trying to make something. Plus they're having a party tomorrow so I didn't want to show up empty handed." She seemed a bit shy and so Switzerland backed up.  
"Eh, so it's someone's birthday tomorrow? Who's is it?" He was curious, if there was a birthday, even for someone he disliked 'coughItalycough', he would still have the audacity to bring a present. If something's better than nothing.  
"Don't you know? Tomorrow's Canada's birthday! July 1st!" Also the last day of the meeting, she tells herself, first and only chance to give him a present.  
"Canada?" The name didn't ring a bell to him, but she clearly knew who the invisible North American nation was, and she had no intention of letting her brother forget at least that.  
"He's America's brother-"  
"We're not going." Liechtenstein looked daffled.  
"H-huh?"  
"We can give him the present but then after that we're leaving, okay?" As he said that Lilli started tearing up, causing him to stutter.  
"Uh-uhh I m-mean, we could stay there for a b-bit if you want." In the background you could hear the author laughing evilly as Vash mentally cursed her. Yes, I've broken the fourth wall keep reading the story.  
"Really?" She put on a bright smile, calming the Swiss down as she picked her box of mysterious items and heading out the door.  
"I'm gonna make the present right now!" Running out, she left poor Switzerland to think of all the pranks America's northern brother could pull while he was there.  
Meanwhile, she continued humming, then stopped in a hallway.  
'Wait, if I have to make a present for Canada now, that means I have to get something for him!' She thought. Panicking, she went to her private room, a room she got for herself, making sure to put it under the name of Canada, seeing as how they were now good friends, and put the box on the bed, making sure that nothing inside broke.  
After doing so, she ran out to collect things that would make a perfect Canadian present...

After all, she wouldn't call herself the most perfect Hetalia Fangirl ever if she didn't.  
After all, if it weren't for England's spell gone wrong, she wouldn't be able to call herself the most perfect Hetalia Fangirl.  
"Thank you England." She thought crazily as she ran around trying to find her supplies.

====================================================================

And so now you know dear readers who the unfortunate Liechtenstiener is being tortured by.  
Remember that all fandoms have crazy fangirls, and a certain fangirl that would do exactly that. Now remember this is also a fictional story :3 So anything that happens here is most likely GOING TO HAPPEN IN REAL LIFE- lol jk jk XD  
But seriously though sorry for this chapter being surrounded mostly on Britain and America And Canada but they are needed.  
*Canada and America are seen being dragged into the room britain was* So as to help with the continuation of the story.  
Belarus: Damn you're creepy.  
Please do not interrupt the story . Your time will come shortly. You are number ##### After all.  
Belarus: ...  
LOL OMG I can't hold up the act! XD Okay see ya soon everybody! :D  
Don't forget to review if you need, give me tips on how to be creepy! XD I get most of my ideas off of Creepypasta! :D Though some are made by me and only me so don't steal it without permission okay? :) XD

Sorry it's so short ^_^" I'll try to update sooner next time but it seemed my writer's block ran through the break of winter XD


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello everyone and welcome back to a new chapter of "What's Up Lilli?" as we come to another standpoint of our story! Who's the villain? Who's the hero? Who will know? Just read to find out! :D All that I ask of you is-  
Vash: "Your soul."  
No NOT their souls! Just a review maybe! :D XD Lol okay you don't have to but still it would be nice :3  
Vash: Oh right, yeah. That.  
Oh c'mon we'll get her soon!  
Vash:.. Wait where's Lilli?  
*double facepalm!*  
Vash: What?  
You're just so slow aren't you? I'm not telling you mc forgetsalot!  
Vash: What the he-  
OH! Also anyone who's wondering "Why is Canada's birthday today it's January!" *In whiny voice*  
Excuse me I didn't know we were doing real time events.  
Onto The Story!  
Also a recap :3  
Recap:  
FAKE LILLI= CRAZY ASS FANGIRL  
BLAME BRITAIN = AMERICA'S SUGAR HIGHS CAN BE A PAIN IN THE ASS  
AMERICA = CANADA'S BROTHER BUT AMERICA KEEPS MISTAKING HIM AS A GHOST  
CANADA = HE'S AMERICA'S BROTHER BUT SOME PEOPLE THINK HE'S A GHOST! HE'S SLOWLY (reallllyyy slowly) TURNING INTO BRITAIN! (with france mi- lol no he ain't. He's not gonna be like France .-. )  
America again= HE'S ALREADY LIKE BRITAIN SO THERE'S NO POINT!  
CONTINUING WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Lilli ran back to her secret room and started preparing Canada's gift: Maple Syrup, a kumajirou plushy, a card for 1 year supply of pancakes and food(For Kumajirou), And, for Homestuck reference, a card with Betty Crocker's number on it for special supplies. Smiling she wrapped it up with Canadian wrapping and then put a little bowtie with a Canada leaf in the middle to hold it together.

Smiling at her accomplishment she went back to her original plan and started putting together some things she needed. After a couple hours she finally finished, however, she didn't know that a certain brother of hers was looking for her.

"Lilli!" He looked around and found that he could not find her."Where could she be?.." As he walked he could find no trace of her.  
'How odd, she's usually never this sneaky,' He starts suspecting again, he starts thinking again,'Stop!' He tells himself,'How could I doubt my only sister? The only sister who's been there for me for over a century no matter what?.. Even after that small mishap with her that one time.. hehe.. But even so! I am her big brother! I shouldn't be doubting her!' Mentally slapping himself he lost track of where he was going and ended up bumping into what he could have sworn was an invisible wall.

However, looking back he found it was America.  
"You!" Getting ready to pull out a gun faster than the western times, he looked at the American like he was a death note.  
"U-umm, I-I'm sorry. I- erm, I apologize for bumping into you, it was my fault.." That entire sentence seemed strange to Switzerland.  
"What's wrong with you? You're acting differently." He made it sound suspicious, as though it wasn't normal. However dear readers, that wasn't America. It was-

"Umm, I- I'm not America.. If that's what you're wondering.. I'm Canada.." Switzerland stopped and did a double take. He realized this person, although looking like America, not only dressed differently, but also spoke differently.  
He wondered if they were at all the same, and since it was apparent they weren't, how much worse or better could Canada be? Sighing he apologized to Canada.

"O-oh! It's no problem of course! I should have been looking where I was going and I didn't really pay attention and well I'm sorry."  
Switzerland didn't know what was worse, having ideas shoved down his throats or being constantly told they were sorry. Then again he probably wouldn't blame Canada.

"It's okay just don't do it again, got it?" He didn't try to be too hard on him, especially since he had to mix him up with a certain burger eating glass wearing superpower nation.  
After seeing him nod, the Swiss started walking again, in hopes of looking for Lilli. He made sure Canada was gone before calling out for her, he didn't like asking for help much.

"Lilli!" He called out again, he couldn't find her and it was becoming a major problem. To him. However as he checked the clock, only half an hour had passed since he started looking for her.

We go back to Lilli as she leaves her secret suite, bumping into the British nation. He felt something weird from her, a weird vibe, and could see his fairy friends visibly shaking in fright, and that was new to him, seeing as how they were nice to everyone, even Russia.

Wondering why they would do such a thing, he looked away, and for a flash of a second, he swore he could have seen innocent little Lilli give the creepiest smile he had ever seen. He pushed it aside and apologized.

"Oh it's quite alright, I was just about to look for you anyhow!" This gave Britain quite the chills, but he found he saw no reason to feel such a thing, other than the thought of her seemingly creepy smile.

Chuckling nervously he looked to her,'This is more intense than Russia and Canada's hockey game...'  
"Um, of course! What is there you need?" He felt nervous, he couldn't shake that something was wrong with her. That something bad might be happening. The thoughts didn't end and he didn't know why.  
"Why I just wanted to thank you!" She paused for a minute as though in thought,"I mean, if I hadn't bumped into Canada as he was walking out of your room, I would have never remembered his birthday is tomorrow!" She smiled brightly, however he couldn't shake the feeling that smile could be much more twisted.

Everything about the Lilli he sees now frightened him, and he couldn't tell why. 'Honestly Britain can't you tell a fake when you see one?' I transmitted to his mind. He looked around confused and shook it from his thoughts. I however, as I type this, facepalmed in frustration.

"Oh for the love of-"

Britain blocked me again and started thinking about Canada."It's his birthday tomorrow? I mean, of course it is! I, as his parent, would never forget his birthday!" Me and fake Lilli shared a thought,'Yeah right.'

Lilli smiled the best fake smile I'd ever seen and said,"Oh it's alright, I'll give you a present if you need one!"

Anyone who read enough fanfiction with actual family lessons new Britain had too much pride to admit he hadn't the slightest clue what Canada liked and was eternally grateful for Lilli stepping in and giving him a present.

"Well I have a present.. But if you insist." Britain scratched the back of his head awkwardly and Lilli held out a backup present for Canada, and handed it to the Englishman.

"Oh! Just in case you're wondering, it's wrapped in pure silk and bubblewrapped for Canada's safety and also inside is a plushy of a polar bear, a map to a really great pancake place, some brand new recipes, and a book!" Smiling, she felt proud for her backup present and dashed to find more things.

Britain stood there shocked. Well what parent wouldn't be when they've found out the person who's met their child maybe once or twice knows more about the child they've raised for hundreds of years, in a matter of moments. 'Oh poor poor Britain, unknowing. You're skull is as thick as America's ability to understand the atmosphere.'

Britain looked around frantically and I chuckled a bit. Might as well upload this before it gets too long. Let's talk about the Birthday tomorrow eh?

* * *

A/N: THE END! XD LOL JK IT'S THE END OF THE CHAPTER! :D Lol I guess that means it's the end but not the end you were thinkin huh? :3

Sorry it's so short, or maybe it's long i don't know .-. I just, don't, know .-.

Anyway leave a review if ya want :3 And thank you for reading! :D Sorry but the crew's out today so no visiting nations ^_^

Belarus: They are hardly visiting, it's more like kidna-*dragged out*

Just ignore her ^_^"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Soo hey everyone! :D It's been a while hasn't it? Well school has been a bitch too! Just suckin up all my free time, but it also helped me find some inspirations! So let's get this story on! Just so you know, something amazing, the most awesomsauce thing will finally happen this chapter! :D So LET'S GET THIS DONE SON! XD

Britain couldn't shake the terrifying stare he saw on Lilli and tried in vain to get his mind off. All his friends were worried about him and even tried some magic spells he hadn't seen before to try and gain his curiosity.

They all failed however as he was interrupted by a thought,'She's fake. She's a corrupt human.' Britain knew this voice wasn't his. It was too.. Feminine. He decided to think of a really annoyingly catchy song and to his prevail he was able to stop thinking about the Lilli Conspiracy.

However, he now had a really annoyingly catchy song in his head. Cursing himself, he decided to just go to sleep. He looked to check what time it was. 3:00am flashed on the digital clock.

"Bollocks." He still remembered Canada's birthday party, he also remembered it was today. After the meeting. That he was hosting,"Double bollocks."

He went to sleep, hoping to all the Gods in the universe that he didn't completely screw up the meeting and the party. The morning was the hardest, because all the thoughts of getting things ready just flew into his mind, and all he could fathom, the only thought he could make was,'Triple Bollocks.'

It was 7 am, he was supposed to be rested, but somehow he felt uneasy. He got up, dressing as quickly as he could, and ran out, a piece of toast being his only breakfast. Japan was walking down the hall when he saw Britain running by with the bread. And since Japan had the ability to read atmospheres, he could tell the panicking British man was not worrying just about his son's birthday.

Japan wandered to the meeting, his present in hand as he sat in his assigned seat. As usual, he was the first one there. Even before Britain, which was usual. Japan always arrived ten seconds earlier than the Brit. And just as he speculated, ten seconds later Britain ran through the door, almost hoping to find something to occupy his time.

In some ways, Japan was aware of the Brit's newfound fear, of my existence, and yet, he calmly sat there, with that smug pokerface. Fuckin pokerface. He better be ready for Hetaoni when I get to- anyway, he sat and waited as Britain got everything ready in a flash, getting the seats ready.

Knowing already that Japan wasn't going to move, Britain decided to be a bitch and assign China next to him. He then saw Japan giving him the silent stare, and, knowing Japan, Britain had learned the hard way that Japan works hard for his goals, and his goal was to NOT sit next to China. After a bit Britain got uncomfortable by Japan's "Don't you even dare try it bitch" stare down and quickly changed it to Italy and Germany. Calming down, Japan got up and raised a hand to help Britain in the plans for Canada's Party.

After that the nations rolled in, Italy as usual, being 30 minutes late, the meeting began.

For the next couple hours it was full of yelling and nothing getting accomplished. People noticed Britain wasn't completely acting like himself and at some points he almost fell asleep.

After a bit, Germany called the meeting off and everyone got up, rolling out. America stopped them and told them not to forget his awesome sidekick's birthday, even though they all remembered, somehow.

Somehow my ass, I stood up all night remind their sorry national butts.

They all went and got ready as Britain, France and America got the party decorations up, France cooked the main dishes and- wait... Is that a life-size aquarium?- No, it's the cake America made.. Of course, being America, he had to go and order some 100 pound cake for his bro's 145th birthday too. Cause he could.

After a couple hours, with everyone there and helping, they managed to get the party looking perfect for Canada, or, as perfect as they could get it. Donning some fancy clothes, they tried to look good to make up for the last couple decades of forgotten birthdays.

Of course, Lilli wasn't there yet, because she had to go with Switzerland. No, she had to wait. Ha, take that you stupid h- Annyyywhoo, they waited for a bit before Canada came and was surprised by the action they had held.

Hey heyy don't give them too much credit now. He was surprised nonetheless and got teary eyed. America then glomped him and told him not to worry about it, and France gave him a fatherly hug. Britain smiled weakly and gave Canada a 'manly hug' as the party began.

One more hour went by before Lilli and Switzerland were able to arrive. Lilli had her national colors while Switzerland wore what he usually wore. Switzerland didn't want to be early as he and Lilli still had work to do.

While Lilli was putting the present on the table, Canada welcomed her and Switzerland. He seemed brighter than usual and for a second Lilli almost flew across the room to hug Canada, but maintained her control.

It was a wonderful night, everyone was laughing and dancing, and Switzerland even cracked a smile that was usually reserved for Lilli. However, as the time went by Britain was once again consumed by thoughts. His fairy friends tried once again pulling him out of thought when America came to save the day. Or, ruin it, or, give him a migraine. Either way, America came and became the hero. Glomping Britain, he caused him to go out of thought, and fall to the ground, Jack Daniels spilling on the ground, causing a stain that no doubt Britain was going to make America clean.

Standing up, he cleaned himself off and saw America smiling his awkward smile and helped him up.

After giving America a soft yet stern lecture, he smiled and thanked him for trying to make him smile. After a bit Britain was able to go back into the groove of the party, even going so far as to start a rave party. The party was going great, but, with all great things, there must come an end. So as the night grew old, the party slowed to a stop, as China started getting cramps, Japan having to help him back and Russia giving assistance, nearly half the party left due to the fact that they were all socially connected somehow.

As the party ended, America gave Canada a brofist and smiled, leaving with Britain, who, feeling a little guilty, reluctantly left too. After a bit Canada felt happier than usual, and yet, he couldn't help but feel sad as well. A bittersweet goodbye, he thought. Or maybe they'd remember. He didn't know. He didn't hope. He just knew it.

And once again they surprised him. Moments later they came in with pajamas and smiled a bright smile.

"You wouldn't mind if we slept over right?... Son?" That last word brought those three together as a family, much closer than they ever could have gotten if it weren't for me. However I guess a hero should stay a secret.

Wait a minute, the story's not over yet buddy. We've forgotten the very main characters.

So let's go to them now, as Lilli and Switzerland had reached their room. Switzerland was still a bit awake, due to the fact that he rarely socialized, while Lilli was exhausted, dancing and partying as much as she could, having a laugh and a drink or two(of apple juice hehe :3 ).

So, after going into the bathroom, she and Switzerland managed to change into their pajamas and go into a restful sleep. Although this day was very fun/scary/I don't even know, the next few days were horrifically uneventful.

The days just seemed to drag on forever for 'Lilli'. It was as if a certain magical all powerful author added an extra hour in the day just for a certain nation body stealing/ torturing girl.

Angrier and angrier she got, until I implanted a irremovable thought to a certain nation's head, a certain British nation. I made him blurt it out too. A question that caused Lilli to just up and storm out of the room, Switzerland following behind(Sorry Swissy DX ).

"Are you really Liechtenstein?"

* * *

A/N: HEY MY DEVIOUS AND WONDERFUL READERS/FRIENDS HOW YA DOIN! It has been FOREVER! No wait.

5-EVER! XD No f- that Forever since I've seen you guys! :D

And I'm pretty sure it's been forever since you guys have seen a new chapter from this author here! :D Lol well not an author but yeah! ^_^

Oh! I just wanted to apologize for being gone so long, such as school and chores, and.. Life .-.

Ooohhh that life .-. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed this mutherfuckin miracle of a chapter bros and sistas!

Just a little shoutout to an awesome author who writes this amazing story "Defiance" By Kolko Braginski who also followed my story which is like, omega awesome times Prussia, cause she's just got amazing stories, and if you got time, and you love hetalia stories and Russia, you could definitely go to her. She's just awesome :)

And With that! I bid yoU! ADOO! XD


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: HEY MY DEVIANT READERS AND OR ARTISTS HOW ARE YOU! :D XD I have just imagined that last sentence being read by Pyschadelicsnake. Don't know who he is? Go check him out on youtube! :D He's seriously epic! Though you should have your headphones on, he cusses worse than umm, Okay, here it is: Pyschadelic cussing Prussia saying he's awesome XD No joke! XD

But anyway! On to the script of the day! :D

Belarus: Why am I he- *dragged out*  
Vash: Where's lilli?  
Me: =_= Really?  
Vash:Wha-  
Me:I mean, really? =.=  
Vash: I don't get i-  
Me: Nevermind then .-.  
Vash:..  
Me: Well anyway, we're gonna try a new character, Japan! ^_^  
Guard: Unfortunately he is not able to come due to a meeting.  
Me: .-. Oh, right. Well.. No one?..  
Vash: Well I suppose since no-  
Me: Oh well then. Disclaimer! :D  
Vash: 5chapterslate..  
Me: What?  
Vash: Nothin.  
Me:... Kaayyyss then :3  
Antyway, we don't own hetalia, and I don't know who, (I keep forgetting ^_^" ) but let's get this story started! :D

* * *

STORYLINE!

"Lilli wait up!" Switzerland called out. He was shocked, he never saw Lilli storm out from anger, let alone get angry. This was how she was the entire ride home, and as she stormed inside the house, he could still feel the anger emanating from her. And yet, he felt he could understand.

To question someone's identity, even if he'd known her for a century, it seemed hard to stay calm when someone questioned your nationality in a room full of nations. And even though it seemed only natural to Switzerland that she was mad, hell, even pissed about it, it was still shocking, and a bit scary that it was Liechtenstein storming out angry.

I'm such a drama starter. Lilli then went to her room and closed it/slammed it, leaving a shocked Swiss outside her door, with a almost gaping mouth. And then he realised, something was definitely off about her. But he couldn't question it, especially not now. Lilli was angry. And he was guessing that she was also hurt too.

Respecting her wishes, he went and tried to do his normal daily duties as per usual. As he went shopping however, he started going into deeper thought. As he did, he bumped into the neighboring nation Austria. Without realising it, Switzerland apologized and started walking around him.

"Wait!" Austria's voice travelled and it broke Switzerland out of his trance. Looking back he almost regretted apologizing to him.

"What." Switzerland's voice was cold, he didn't have time for this. He had to hurry and get back and comfort his si... Lilli.

"What? What do you mean what? You and I both know you have too much pride to apologize to anyone but Liechtenstein. Especially to me. So confess." Switzerland gripped his shopping basket,"Just say what's wrong. If it's about that meeting then you shouldn't worry. It was Britain's fault okay?" Switzerland felt almost relieved and yet angered.

"Don't try. I'm just here for some food and water, and then I'm leaving." Switzerland thusly walked away, leaving a shocked Austrian to wonder what in the hell just happened.

He continued shopping however, muttering about Switzerland's strange behaviour and almost forgot to pay on his way out. However, as he walked home, he slowly forgot his encounter with Switzerland. And realized.

"I'm lost." Oh poor Austria and his lack of direction. After a while, he figured he might as well trick himself into going to someone's house, but it only served to get him even more lost. As he walked around aimlessly at this point, the silence started to seep in. The horrible, deafening silence. This caused him to rush home as quickly as he could, not even caring if he had no such sense of direction.

After a while he saw some markers. Curious, he followed them, as it lead straight to his house. Already he was questioning the markers, and why they led here, but at the same time he didn't care, he was finally home, and he needed something to calm him down.

Sighing at the immense silence, he walked into his piano room, only to be surprised by the greeting he was given, as Italy, Hungary and Prussia all yelled Surprise as he walked through the door.

"Yo Austria! Didn't think you'd get lost so easily eh!" Prussia said with his usual grin as he leaned on Austria, Gilbird chirping happily. Hungary held herself back from hitting Prussia in the head with a frying pan as she happily glomped Austria, Italy following quickly behind.

Austria was surprised at the welcoming. He had almost forgotten what it was like to have such a kind "Hello.". Even if he was greeted by Hungary every day, to see everyone back again, it warmed the pianist's heart, causing him to express his feelings of gratitude by playing a famous, and very rare piece on the piano. Everyone smiled and relaxed, even Prussia, who was usually hyperactive and loud.

As everyone calmed down, Austria smiled. He knew they'd have to leave soon.

But he also knew they would come back. After hearing such a rarely played piece, the three visitors realized just how lonely a nation could become. Just because you're a noble doesn't make you any less human. And neither does being a nation. As the time passed, Austria became more and more relaxed, as they played and drank and had fun.

However, as the dawn was disappearing and the sun hiding behind in the Earth, it came time for Italy and Prussia to leave. As they left they waved and faded into the shadows, Austria knowing they were walking to the same place. He sighed and Hungary hugged him from behind.

Smiling a rare smile, she said,"Welcome Home Austria."

Another mended nation I see. As the power to live grows stronger in each nation, so does their will to care. Six nations down, so much more to go.

Wait.. What's that?..

A door closes behind Lilli as she looks to her padded, hidden basement room. Her eyes glow with anger, as though she could kill anyone at any moment. Changing her clothes in a hurry, she walks down the trek, seeing the real Lilli once again.

Not understanding where her anger flared from, Liechtenstein assumed something happened. Hours had passed though, it was later than Liechtenstein remembered. And then she saw Lilli holding a piece of paper.

It was a spell. To heal her. Thinking Lilli was angry because she was going to let Liechtenstein go, she almost cracked a smile. As Lilli healed her, Liechtenstein felt herself growing stronger and stronger, her cuts, wounds and bruises disappearing. Her dress however, was gone.

Noticing this, and planning ahead, Lilli got an old dress that was battered and beat, and put it on her. Afterwards Liechtenstein was hoping to get out, until she was hit on the head and knocked out.

After a while, she woke up and felt immense pain everywhere. Trying to scream, she found her mouth was sewn shut. However, she was also surprised she could still see, then found a small lit candle on a desk near her. Illuminating the room, she found a note on the other side of the wall:

"Thank England for the spell. And don't worry, if you break out now...

THEY'LL ALL THINK YOU'RE ME!"

And then it dawned on Liechtenstein...

If physical pain no longer caused Liechtenstein to cry. Then emotional will. Psychological will. And so she sobbed, she sobbed and sobbed. Her identity was stolen. Forever.

On the other side of the room, shrouded in the only part of the room that couldn't be illuminated, was Lilli, smiling evilly before sneaking out and going back to bed. The next morning she unlocked her door, changed for the day and walked to Switzerland's room, knocking on the door as gently as she could.

Switzerland opened it, ready for the day as well, and yet Lilli could tell there were some creases caused by Switzerland no doubt rushing to get to the door. Surprised at who it was and how calm she was, he asked her why, feeding his curiosity.

"I've calmed down, and I wanted to go apologize to Britain for overreacting yesterday." She said almost confidently, then panicked a bit and started fiddling with her fingers," I-I mean.. If that's okay."

Although Switzerland felt that she didn't have to apologize, he also knew that when it came to things like this, Liechtenstein was a stubborn person, and so he allowed her.

"But be back by 1pm! No later!" Switzerland said was a fatherly voice, or kind of a brotherly voice. Either way Lilli smiled her usual smile and ran off to go find Britain. After a bit she finally found him.. He was in his house if you were wondering.

After knocking on the door she waited patiently for him to open the door, which he did after the fourth knock. However, in defense, he thought it was America at first. Upon opening the door Britain was greeted with Lilli bowing.

Startled, he backed up a bit. Raising her head she smiled.

"I'm sorry for startling you so, but I wanted to come here to apologize for my behaviour yesterday, I shouldn't have reacted like that and it was irresponsible of me to walk out." Lilli said, slowly turning serious.

Britain awkwardly scratched the back of his head, not really expecting this in the middle of the day.

"No.. It was my fault, I shouldn't have asked you such a thing, especially in front of your brother like that. It wasn't irresponsible, it was just a normal reaction.." Feeling a bit guilty for his unknown actions, he opened the door wider and allowed her in.

Gratefully accepting, she walked inside and sighed.

"I know, it's just..." She couldn't talk. This worried the British man because she was usually a very open person, even with people she didn't like, which was rare, because she didn't dislike anyone.

"I'm sorry.. I promised to keep it a secret." That was a rarity Britain did not want to hear. The last time she kept a secret.. Well.. Let's just say it didn't end well.

"Please, sit down. I'll make some tea. Just tell me when you're ready, okay?" Britain had to act as gentlemanly as possible, he was in his own personal minefield now. Going into the kitchen, he brewed up some tea and waited for it to be drinking temperature.

Nodding, Lilli waited for the tea and as Britain came into the room, she sighed,"I'll tell you.. But please, you have to promise not to tell anyone. Okay?" Nodding slowly, Britain went to the couch and put the tea cups and teapot on the table in front of them, giving her his full attention.

"Okay, I'm ready."

She sighed and got her story- erm, secret. Ready,"Well, a couple weeks ago I found this girl, she looked exactly like me, everything about her was like me, it was like we were the same person. But, she was hurt, she was really.. Really hurt,"pausing for a minute, Lilli allowed herself the dramatic and tenseful moment.

"I took her to my room, Switzerland had to go out to border control. When I was cleaning up her wounds she told me how she got there.. She asked me not to tell anyone.. I couldn't help but agree to do so." Her eyes saddened as she continued,"So every now and then I take some food, some drinks and I take it to my room, I feed her..."

"What's wrong? You don't have to continue if you don't feel like it.." Britain was almost sure she was about to blow, and he was going to be the first casualty.  
However, after a couple minutes of calming herself down, she replies.

"However, after a week, she told me that if I told anyone she was there, or if I tried to tell Switzerland..." This shocked Britain.

"Did she threaten you?" Lilli lowered her head,"Did She Threaten You!" Usually Britain wouldn't care if it was, say America and Russia. Or Canada and... Uhh... Cuba? Or Bela- You know what, he didn't care as long as it was a nation, against a nation and most of the time, those weren't even serious. But this is a human, seriously threatening to harm her.

"I'm sorry.. That's why I got mad.. Because I thought..." SIGH," I thought I was going to die.." Shocked, Britain put down his tea.

"How can I not te-"

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything!" Forcing herself to cry, Lilli ran out in a spontaneous way, leaving a shocked and silenced Britain on the couch. Drinking tea. After a bit America burst through the door, tackling Britain.

"Bloody hell Alfred, what are you doing! Don't scare me like that!" America laughed and noogied his head.

"Dude you sounded like you were gonna die!" Britain went wide-eyed for a millisecond and got up.

"Wh-what? Me? Die? Preposterous!" Britain seemed to be dodgy, something America couldn't quite catch as he wasn't very good at reading the atmosphere. What wa most frightening to Britain though, was that he knew they were not immortal, he knew that no human was supposed to know they were nations, so how did that one crazed girl trying to be Lilli find out?

And why would Liechtenstein tell him? Unless.. Sighing he stood up, ushering America outside.

"Even though I would let you play around in here before, I can't let you today." Surprised and a bit butthurt, America turned around quickly.

"C'mon Arthur just for a little bit! C'mon pleeeaassseeee!" America continued to lengthen the last word hoping that Britain would buckle from annoyance. However, that was in vain as America felt the bottom of his feet touching dirt.

"Aww c'mon why can't I stay?" Britain sighed.

"I can't tell you, now go home, or go play Super Mario with Matthew or something." Britain had a stern look and used the voice he rarely used, one that made America very serious. He may not understand the atmosphere, but he understood the tone. Nodding and understanding, America left, thinking of how he could save the gloomy day.

However, Britain was still in a very serious mode. He didn't know what to do. A strategy was needed, a good one..

But this isn't war. However, he knew he couldn't keep it a secret.

I wish you the best o-

As he started walking back he heard a giant thud as a light reached from the heavens, crashing through his roof. In shock, Britain took a moment to realize the situation, then ran as quickly as he could to his home.

Upon opening his door..

"Ahh god damnit! I didn't think I'd enter this early!" It seemed I've been dragged in quicker than I expected.

I guess I put Britain in a bad situation when...

I looked just like a certain nation... only female..

* * *

A/N: I don't actually look like her, if you're wondering it's just, well you'll find out in the next chapter! .

Anyway, leave any questions or comments in the review! :)

Also, sorry about Japan not being in it ^_^"

I don't think he'll be in it either, more of a side character ^_^"


End file.
